When two systems communicate with one another, the systems may experience an unintended interruption of the communications session. The interruption may require one system to initiate communications to reestablish the communications session. In the case of secured system, an interruption generally requires the system seeking access to resubmit authentication information before communications can be re established. The interruption may disrupt applications on one of the systems.